The Greatest Love
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Mencintai Lu Meng, adalah hal yang selama ini Lu Xun pikirkan. Namun, apa jadinya ketika ia berpindah hati pada seorang pemuda 'most wanted' yang baginya sangat menyebalkan? warn: fem!Lu Xun, OOC, Setting zaman modern, my first DW fic! Jiang Wei & Lu Xun.


Diatas salah satu gedung tinggi yang menjulang di Shu Junior High School, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tampang jengkelnya meremas rambutnya kuat. Jiang Wei, atau yang lebih sering disapa dengan Boyue, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah kematian paman yang mengasuhnya, Zhuge Liang. Ia diangkat anak oleh Zhuge Liang, dan istrinya tentunya. Ia diberikan berbagai pelajaran yang belum pernah ia ketahui, dan diarahkan menuju hal yang positif, mengingat ia adalah anak yatim piatu di negara Wei sebelum bertemu dengan Zhuge Liang. Lalu... Tanpanya, ia bisa apa?

"Argg...!" Ia mengeram kesal, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan asal ke atap gedung itu.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita cantik yang terbilang masih muda mengurusnya seorang diri, kan? Well, Yue Ying tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, memang, tapi... Bagaimana kalau di dalam hati yang terdalam, masih ada sedikit, sedikit saja perasaan wanita itu yang menginginkan kebebebasan untuk menolak tanggung jawab atas hak asuhnya?

"Tak kusangka kau akan membolos dijam pelajaran favorite-mu..." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jiang Wei yang kekesalannya semakin bertambah karena kedatangannya dengan tampang tak berdosa, dan... Ia memang tak salah melakukan itu, bukan?

"Zilong... Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk duduk di sebelahku, kan?" Ucap Jiang Wei sinis. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan berusaha meredakan amarahnya yang benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Membolos bukan sifatmu, dan sastra adalah pelajaran favorite-mu, lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk, Boyue?" Tanya Zhao Yun santai. Ia juga merebahkan dirinya di samping Jiang Wei, tak menghiraukan ucapan sinis yang tadi dilontarkan oleh sang wakil ketua.

"Bukan urusanmu, Zilong! Bukan masalahmu aku membolos, menyukai sastra, ataupun membolos saat pelajaran itu sedang berlangsung. Itu urusanku... Sendiri." Ucap Jiang Wei lirih pada bagian 'sendiri'. Zhao Yun tersenyum, mencoba maklum dengan kondisi Jiang Wei saat ini. Ia dan pemuda itu sudah berteman saat mereka SD dan ia akan membuat pertemanan itu berubah menjadi sebuah persahabatan yang erat sampai mereka menimang cucu.

"Aku ketua, ingat? Sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk mencampuri urusan temanku. Dan seharusnya kau menjadi contoh yang baik untuk mereka, reputasimu sebagai siswa berprestasi akan terpengaruh dengan kebolosanmu ini."

Hening. Tak ada yang bisa Jiang Wei katakan. Benar, ia hampir lupa. Zhuge Liang sering disebut sebagai orang yang sangat jenius yang dapat membuat negara Shu sekarang menjadi negara yang makmur. Sangat makmur. Sehingga, kebetulan sekali pria itu bertemu dengannya yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'most wanted' di sekolahnya ini. Ia hampir lupa dengan otak encernya ini.

"Kheh... " Jiang Wei tertawa sinis. Sekarang ia kembali mengingat Zhuge Liang, kembali mengingat Yue Ying, dan juga kembali mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa Zhuge Liang.

"Aku akan melanjutkan study-ku di negara Wu..." Ucap Zhao Yun tiba-tiba, sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai kemerahan itu.

"...?" Jiang Wei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda di sebelahnya. Zhao Yun tersenyum, ia sudah bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukan Jiang Wei padanya.

"Kudengar mereka membuka sekolah tinggi untuk 3 negara besar. Aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya belajar di negara lain. Lagipula Wu adalah negara maju." Zhao Yun kembali bisa membayangkan wajah Jiang Wei yang menampakkan 'oh' dengan cueknya. Dan ucapan terakhirnya, membuat Jiang Wei terdiam seribu kata. "Ikutlah denganku kesana..." Ya, ucapan barusan membuat tubuh Jiang Wei membatu. Pergi kesana dengan Zilong. Hal itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Bahkan pergi meninggalkan Shu. Bukan sesuatu yang baik, menurutnya. Tapi... Jika dengan melakukan hal itu Yue Ying akan terbebas darinya,.. Maka...

"Tapi... Aku tak punya uang." Ucapnya polos. Kemudian Zhao Yun tertawa lepas, membuat pemuda yang baru menghilangkan kerutan kesal di wajahnya kembali berkerut.

"Apa?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalau membicarakan tentang uang, aku rasa..." Jiang Wei menatap Zhao Yun dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu. Namun, sepertinya jawaban pemuda itu tak memberikan jawaban yang menenangkan.

"Jadi... Kau tertawa karena kau juga tak mempunyai uang?" Jiang Wei bertanya dengan malas. Zhao Yun kembali meledakkan tawanya, ia berdiri. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Itu akan kupikirkan nanti, aku akan menunggu sampai lulus. Kupikir dengan otak jenius-mu, kau akan menemukan jawabannya dengan..."

"Kita kumpulkan uang sebanyaknya sebelum kita lulus, mungkin akan cukup untuk biaya transportasi dan untuk tinggal disana beberapa hari, masalah masuk ke Universitas, kita bisa mengandalakan beasiswa penuh. Kurasa otakmu sangat memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu, Zilong." Tersenyum. Zhao Yun terkesan dengan pemikiran cepat ini. Yah, untuk itulah Jiang Wei disebut sebagai 'most wanted', orang yang paling dicari-cari oleh Shu.

"Kutunggu kau disini besok, kurasa kita harus memikirkan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk hal ini." Zhao Yun tersenyum, pemuda itupun melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Hm... Kurasa sekarang aku akan kembali ke kelas." Jiang Wei tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah langit sore itu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan melihatnya sesering ini, karena... Ia tidak akan membolos lagi mulai sekarang.

.

.

**The Greatest Love**

By: Itou Kyuu-chan

**Dynasty Warriors**

By: Koei

My first Dynasty Warriors fic,

Pairing: Jiang Wei(Boyue) & Lu Xun(Boyan)

Warning: **fem!Lu Xun, OOC, maybe typo(s), bad story, etc.**

Rated: T

Genre: romance, and friendship.

The greatest love

Chapter 1: Love You, Ziming!

.

.

.

_Jujur saja aku tak pernah percaya pada takdir,_

_Takdir bahwa cinta sejati tak akan memilih siapa yang akan ia beri cinta._

_Sampai aku bertemu dengannya._

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh.." Gadis berseragam sailor itu terengah-engah sambil membawa sebuah kotak kardus yang berisikan tumpukan buku yang menjadi bahan ajar gurunya saat ini. Sekilas, kelihatannya ini adalah tugas yang mudah, dan ia dengan suka hati menawarkan bantuan pada gurunya. Tapi sekarang... Ia rasanya hampir... Tewas.

"Biar kubantu." Ucap seseorang sambil mengambil kardus itu dari tangannya. Seseorang yang ia yakini seorang pria sejati.

"Ah.. Terima kasih, ka... kak." Matanya terbelalak. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa pemuda itu berada di dekat sini. Tentu saja, pemuda itu kelas 3 dan ruangan kelas 3 berada dekat dengan ruang guru. Hanya saja, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah... Lu Meng.

"Terima kasih kembali, mau ditaruh di ruang guru, kan?" Tanya pemuda itu ramah. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika. Ia mengangguk malu, sambil terus menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan pemuda itu di depan, dan gadis itu mengekor. Sesekali gadis itu membenahi kacamatanya yang minus itu. Terkadang juga, ia memegang ikatan rambutnya yang terkepang dua. Sungguh, ia benar-benar malu dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini pada Lu Meng, ya, kakak kelasnya yang benar-benar sangat ia sukai. Well, ia cuek dengan penampilannya karena ia yakin Lu Meng tidak akan melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya. Tapi sekarang... Pemuda itu berada di depannya, berjalan bersamanya ke ruang guru, dan membantunya membawakan kardus yang berisikan tumpukan buku itu. Romantis sekali, bukan?

Ditambah, rasanya gadis itu benar-benar akan melompat-lompat kegirangan begitu Lu Meng menanyai namanya.

"Namamu siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap Lu Meng dengan santai, ia tak tahu gadis yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya sudah mati-matian menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak pingsan.

"Lu Xun. Atau kakak bisa memanggilku Boyan." Ucapnya.

"Aku Ziming. Salam kenal!" Ucap Lu Meng sambil melemparkan senyum yang membuat Lu Xun pingsan di tempat.

.

**~The Greatest Love~Ito**

.

"Hm... Aku rasa aku akan betah disini." Ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Lu Xun, gadis manis bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Allied Forces High School dengan langkah yana acuh tak acuh. Sesekali ia menunduk salam pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bahkan ia tetap memasang senyum saat mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

BRAAAKKK! Tanpa disengaja, dikarenakan ia berjalan sambil menunduk, dan orang yang bertabrakan dengannya baru selesai menengok ke arah temannya yang berada di belakangnya, mereka bertabrakan. Membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk.

"Aww... Ma-maaf...!" Ucapnya terbata sambil bangkit berdiri dan menunduk-nunduk. Pemuda yang ditabraknya hanya berdiri sambil menanggapi teman-temannya yang menanyai keadaannya.

"Tak apa..." Ujarnya pada temannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Lu Xun dengan malas.

"M-maaf.. S-saya tidak s-sengaja..." Ujar Lu Xun terbata. Ia terus menunduk, sampai ia tak sadar pemuda yang ditabraknya sudah pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa peringatan sedikitpun.

Ha-ah.

Lu Xun menghela napas. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas barunya.

"Haaaiii Boyan! Kita sekelas lagii!" Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada yang salah dengan pemuda yang satu ini. "Xingba, kau.. Tidak sedang demam, kan?" Tanyanya khawatir. Pemuda bernama Gan Ning itu hanya nyengir sambil menarik lengan Lu Xun ke arah papan pengumuman kelas.

Pemuda itu menunjuk daftar nama siswa kelas mereka, kelas 10-A. "Terus?" Tanya Lu Xun heran. Dengan senyum sombong, Gan Ning menunjuk daftar nama kelas 10-C dan berhenti tepat disebuah nama.

"Ooh... Jadi itu maksudmu..." Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Gan Ning masih menunjukan senyum sombongnya. Ia tak sekelas dengan Ling Tong.

"Tapi... Sekelas dengan Gongji, lebih baik daripada sekelas denganku, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun. Ekspresi wajah Gan Ning mengeras, ia sepertinya tidak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja Lu Xun ucapkan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Tentu saja tidak! Sekelas dengannya akan membuat kepalaku sakit setiap hari..."

"Kepalamu saja yang tidak normal, landak! Paling-paling kau senang bisa satu kelas dengan Boyan hanya karena kau bisa menconteknya sepanjang waktu." Tiba-tiba dengan gaya angkuhnya, Ling Tong yang sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Gan Ning, muncul dari belakang Gan Ning. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan kemudian memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tak bisakah kau menghilang, jerapah?"

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menjelekkan tampangmu yang sudah jelek?" Kali ini urat kesabaran Gan Ning yang memang rawan putus, benar-benar putus. Ia kemudian menarik kerah baju Ling Tong dan meneriakinya.

"APA KAU BILANG?! LIHAT TAMPANGMU ITU! SIAPA YANG JELEK?!" Gan Ning menolehkan wajah Ling Tong agar menatap kearah kaca jendela yang dibelakangnya tertutup kain hitam dengan sempurna. Sehingga refleksi keduanya tercetak dengan jelas.

"Oh... Sepertinya aku melihat seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang ditarik kerah bajunya oleh seorang pedagang kaki lima."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"BRENGSEKKK! KAU SUDAH MENGATAI WAJAHKU 2 KALI!" Kembali ke kebiasaan lama. Berbeda kelas memang tak akan membuat keduanya akur, tidak akan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari Lu Xun.

"Yo, Boyan! Kau kelas A, ya? Sama denganku, lho!" Lu Xun kenal dengan suara ini, pemuda dengan suara khas-nya, Lu Meng.

"Oh, h-hai..."

Sial! Lama tidak bertemu membuat jantung Lu Xun semakin berdebar saja. Lu Meng terlihat berbeda sekali sekarang, rambut-rambut kecil mulai tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya, tubuhnya lebih tinggi 10 cm, dan ia nampak sedikit kurus.

"Whoa! Kau pendek sekali, Boyan-er!" Ucap Lu Meng setengah _atau memang_, mengejek.

"T-tidak! Kakak saja yang bertambah tinggi... Pertumbuhan itu 'kan, bersifat irreversible," Ujar Lu Xun pelan. Lu Meng tertawa, tangan kanannya mengacak rambut Lu Xun yang panjangnya sebahu itu.

"Aah.. Susah menatanya, tahu!" Walaupun Lu Xun mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat marah, namun wajah gadis itu menampakan wajah tersipu, membuat Lu Meng tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kecil." Ucapnya. Dan didetik selanjutnya, Lu Xun sudah mencubit lengan Lu Meng. "Aw... Ternyata tak bertemu denganmu setahun, kau sudah berubah banyak, ya!"

"Kakak juga."

"Apa? Aku tidak berubah sama sekali, kok!" Pemuda itu melihat dirinya sendiri, menunjukan pada Lu Xun bahwa ia tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Lihat itu! Rambut-rambut kecil itu!" Lu Xun menunjuk kearah kumis dan jenggot tipis di mulut Lu Meng dengan jari telunjuknya. Lu Meng sedikit tersentak sebelum kemudian meraba rambut kecil di daerah mulutnya itu.

"Ah iya, maksudmu ini? Aku memang sengaja menumbuhkannya, haha!"

"Tidak hanya itu! Tinggi kakak bertambah, dan sifat kakak terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan,... Yah, itu hanya pendapatku, sih!" Lu Xun mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang masih asyik bertengkar.

"Sudah dulu, ya... Aku harus memisahkan Xingba dan Gongji. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Pamitnya. Lu Meng tersenyum takjub, dan kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Berubah... Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa."

.

**Tbc.**

**Catatan:**

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang ato bahkan sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Maklum kalau ini aneh, ini fanfic pertama Ito di DW.

Author gak kenal banyak tokoh, tapi akan mengusahakan yang terbaik.

Trus, tentang Lu Xun yang jadi cewek di fic ini... Gak ada salahnya, kan? Dia 'kan manis...

Sudah baca warning-nya, kan? **Fem!lLu Xun,** dan saya ingatkan bahwa terkandung unsur **OOC** yang sangat dalam cerita ini.

Cerita ini settingnya di zaman modern, jadi full gak ada perang. Dan author suka Jiang Wei... Sukaaa sekaaaliii. Bagi yang gak suka Jiang Wei, waspada-lah karena Ito akan menjadikan Jiang Wei yang terbaik di fic ini. Jangan lupa mengoreksi kesalahan author, ya!

~**Review kalian adalah semangat yang sangat berharga bagiku untuk melanjutkan fic ini~Ito.**


End file.
